


Love Engineering

by alleyanado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engineering, M/M, University
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyanado/pseuds/alleyanado
Summary: Chanbaek as Engineering students.





	Love Engineering

"Beb, tapos ka na bang mag-aral? Pwede humingi ng favor?"

Nawala ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa librong binabasa nang marinig niya ang boses ng kaibigang si Kyungsoo.

"Yeap, kanina pa. Anong favor ba 'yun, beb?" Ani naman n'ya't bahagyang bumangon sa kama.

"Junma texted me a while ago. He told me to ask you na kung pwede raw ba siyang pumunta rito. You know, group study sa Mech and then we'll answer some problems sa book?" Kyung said. 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are all 3rd year engineering students. With Civil as their major, kailangan talagang laging nag-aaral ka nang mabuti kung gusto mong pumasa with flying colors. With the student passing rate na less than 10% in every subject, ginto na nilang maituturing ang 3.0, specially sa major subjects nila. Fuck Mechanics and Building Design.

"Sure thing. Mech 2 or Mech 3 ba?" He asked.

"Mech 2, bes." Medyo simangot na sagot ni Kyung. "Medyo wala na kasing pag-asa sa Mech 3. Probably, we'll retake that this summer. Focus na lang us sa Mech 2 kasi medyo may pag-asa pa doong pumasa."

"C'mon don't say that, We still have 4 exams naman to get a passing grade sa Mech 3, ayt?"

"Easily said than done, Baek. We ain't as smart as you." Medyo pabiro n'ya pang sabi, "Teach us ha, kahit Mech 2 lang. They'll be here around 5PM. Fetch na rin daw sila ng dinner on their way, libre na raw tayo."

"Oka---wait. They?"

"He'll be with his cousin from Mechanical Engineering Dep't. Hindi kasi siya payagan ng Mom n'ya na pumunta rito mag-isa so he'll accompany him. I met him once and he's nice. Don't worry." Aniya.

"Ah, sige. Sure. Sabihin mo kay Junma, pabili na rin ako ng isang Chuckie ah." 

"Alright." Sagot n'ya. "And Baek?" 

Baek hummed as a sign na ipagpatuloy n'ya 'yung kanyang sinasabi. 

"Pogi and matalino 'yung pinsan ni Junma, mag-ayos ka baka siya na ang hinihintay mong Mr. Right."

"Tse," Sabi ni Baekhyun tsaka ibinato nang pabiro sa kaibigan ang isang throw pillow na malapit sa kanya. "Aral muna bago landi."

Napatawa naman ang kaibigan, "Seriously kasi, Baek, mag-ayos ka. Pakiramdam ko magugustuhan mo s'ya."

Baek just shrugged his shoulders as his answer. Hindi siya interesado magka-love life. Tutuparin n'ya muna ang pangako n'ya sa sarili n'ya na magkaroon ng "ENGR." at "RCE." ang pangalan n'ya bago paglaanan ng panahon 'yang pag-ibig na 'yan.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are bestfriends since grade school days nila. 13 years na silang friends. Luckily, same sila ng course at major. They're sharing a room here sa university ngayong college since malayo 'yung hometown nila sa napili nilang university.

Unlike any other students, si Baekhyun 'yung tipong most of the time ang atensyon ay nakatuon lang sa pag-aaral at pagbabasa lang ng mga paborito n'yang non-academic books. Walang time for other things kaya naman nonexistent 'yung lovelife n'ya. 

Mayamaya pa, nag-ding ang chat heads ng Messenger ni Kyung--a message from Junmyeon saying na naand'yan na raw sila. Dali-daling nilabasan ni Kyung sina Junma sa may entrance gate ng dormitory habang si Baekhyun naman ay naupo na roon sa may shared study table nila at inilabas ang kanyang mga notes at book.

"Tuloy kayo," Narinig n'yang saad ni Kyung sa doorstep nila sabay bukas ng pinto, "Si Junma, alam ko walang hiya talaga 'yan, pasok na kayo." Biro pa ni Kyung.

"Hi, Junma." Bati n'ya nang makita n'yang papasok na ang kaibigan. Nginitian n'ya 'to't agad naman siyang binati ng beso ng kaibigan.

"Hi, Baekkieboo. Thank you sa pagpayag na you'll teach us Mech 2 ah." Sabi nito.

"Sus, para ka namang ibang tao eh." Bwelta n'ya.

"And BTW, Baek! This man right here is my cousin." Bulalas ni Junmyeon sabay hila sa lalaking nasa likuran nito. Nilinghap n'ya ang kanyang tingin dito.

"Hello, I'm Park Chanyeol from ME Dep't." Pakilala nito sabay lahad ng kamay. "Nice to meet you."

Nagtama ang kanilang mata.  "H-hello, Chanyeol-ssi. I'm Byun Baekhyun, CE Dep't." Pakilala n'ya rin sabay abot sa kamay na inilahad nito. Wow, sakop na sakop nito ang maliit n'yang mga kamay.

And damn! Tama nga si Kyungsoo. Ang gwapo nga ng pinsan ni Junma! Matangkad ito at matipuno ang katawan. Prominente ang panga at mukhang smart type base sa suot at tikas.

(In short, 169% na Papi Daddy Material. Putangina ah, bakit may ganitong nilalang sa ME Dep't. ah? Ang sarap mag-shift.)

Ang lagkit n'yang tumingin. Parang black hole ang mata nito, nanghihigop. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mabighani sa nilalang na ito. 

"We got roasted chicken from Max's ah, is it okay?" Pambasag ni Junma kaya naghiwalay sila ng tingin sa isa't-isa. 

"Ofc, hehehe." Insert awkward laugh here. "So, start na tayo?" Aniya.

"Yeah, sure."

Wala na yatang ibang ginawa si Chanyeol kundi tumitig kay Baekhyun habang tinururuan nito sina Junma at Kyung. Kung yelo lang si Baek, hindi lang siya tunaw ngayon, malamang ay nag-evaporate na rin siya sa init ng tinging ipinupukaw sa kanya ng pinsan ni Junma. 

"Mech 2's just a combination of Mech 1, Physics, Algebra, Some geometric and trigonometric identities, Differential and Integral Calculus. Kapag maganda ang foundation mo noong mga subjects na 'yun, mamaniin mo lang ang Mech 2."

"So, sa problem na 'to since ang given equation ay naka-equate sa distance in terms of time, kailangan mong i-derive ang equation ng distance in order to get the equation for the velocity tapos magde-derive ka ulit para makuha mo 'yung equation for acceleration. If your computed velocity is already constant, automatic, your acceleration will be equal to zero. It is simply because the derivative of constant is zero..."

Seryosong seryoso sa pagtuturo si Baekhyun. Hindi niya pansin ang malambing na titig sa kanya ng pinsan ng kaibigan dahil basta nasa harap na siya ng libro, 100% ang focus n'ya sa pag-aaral. 

Unfortunately, kung nakaligtas ang titig ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, kina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon, hindi. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at nagkangitian. Alam na dis.

Pasimpleng kinuha ni Junmyeon ang cellphone n'ya't nag-type ng message para kay Chanyeol. Agad namang na-receive 'yun ni Chanyeol.

Kim Junmyeon: Hoy, Chanyeol! Hindi kita isinama rito para titigan lang si Baekhyun ah.

Naku po! Bistado ang modus operandi ni Park Chanyeol. Magta-type na sana siya nang maka-receive ulit siya ng mensahe mula sa pinsan.

Kim Junmyeon: Ang ganda ni Baekhyun, ano? Kausapin mo siya mamaya ah. Hingin mo number n'ya yieee!

Napangiti siya at tiningnan ang pinsan na balik na sa pakikinig sa itinuturo ni Baekhyun.

"Mamaya, hindi ako aalis nang hindi ko nakukuha ang number n'ya." Pangako ni Chanyeol sa sarili.

Nang matapos i-explain ni Baek ang mga theories at ilang problems about Rectilinear Motions, nag-proceed na sila sa pagsasagot ng mga problems sa workbook nila. At dahil nga half-nerd-pure-dyosa si Baekhyun, hindi n'ya na kailangan pang magsagot ng mga probs dahil matagal n'ya na 'yung nasagutan. Mahilig siyang mag-advance study eh, gayahin n'yo s'ya.

Lumipat sina Kyung at Junma sa bed ni Kyung para doon magsagot kaya't naiwan siyang mag-isa doon sa may study table. Ipagpapatuloy na sana n'ya ang pagbabasa ng TSCS (favorite n'yang book kasi nakaka-inspire daw 'yun tsaka marami kang matutunang positions--este dispositions sa buhay) nang biglang umupo sa tabi n'ya 'yung pinsan ni Junmyeon.

"Hi, Baekhyun." Bati nito at saka s'ya ngitian nang malambing. "Chuckie mo nga pala." Alok nito.

Nginitian n'ya naman ito at saka tinanggap ang Chuckie, "Thanks."

"Ang galing mo naman sa Mech, most if not all ng mga kakilala kong Eng'g students, ayaw na ayaw sa subject na 'yan." Aniya.

"Ah eh, hindi naman ako magaling. Sapat lang ang nalalaman ko r'yan." 

"Quizzer ka ng department n'yo?" Pagpapahaba ni Chanyeol sa usapan. (Magaling talaga 'yang magpahaba fyi kyah kyah paisa!)

"Y-yeah. Pero hindi ako ganoong kagaling." 

"How come 'di kita nakikita during Quiz shows? Like last Dean's week, 'di ka sumali noon?"

"Ah kasi nagkasakit ako noon, 'di ako naka-participate. Si Heechul hyung 'yung nag-substitute sa aki--wait. Quizzer ka rin ng ME?" He volleys back, shock.

Ngumiti sa kanya si Chanyeol. Yikes! Ang lalim ng dimples ni Kuya. Nakakapanghina ng tuhod. "Yeap, siguro kung ikaw 'yung nag-participate noon, 'di ko makukuha 'yung grand prize."

One word, WOW. 

"Hala, so ikaw pala 'yung sinasabi nilang ace ng ME?" 

"I'm looking forward sa upcoming Engineering Cup, will you be participating there?" 

"Hopefully kung 'di magkakasakit." Aniya sabay tawa.

"'Di 'yan, so, good luck sa atin? Baka magkalaban tayo sa Quiz Show." Saad ni Chanyeol.

"Hopefully, can't wait to be against you. Mas challenging kapag alam mong magaling ang kalaban mo diba?" Sagot naman ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol.

Iba rin ang isip ng mga geniuses, no? Mas ginaganahan kapag nahihirapan.

Sa buong duration na magkausap sila, naging magaan na ang kanilang pakiramdam sa isa't-isa. 

"Talaga, you like watching K-dramas too? Ako rin eh. My forever fave's 'So I replied to my anti-fan', fave actor ko kasi bida roon eh, si Bobohu!" Walang bakas ng awkwardness sa boses ni Baekhyun.

"Favorite mo rin si Bobohu! Crush na crush ko 'yun noong bata ako. I grew up watching his dramas, siya role model ko." Enthusiastic n'yang sagot. "Medyo heartbroken nga ako noon noong ini-announce ng agency n'ya na he's getting married doon sa actor na si PCY eh." Biro n'ya pa.

Patuloy lang silang dalawa sa pag-uusap, not really minding the fishy stares from Junma and Kyung na napatigil sa pagsasagot dahil sa tawanan ng dalawa.

Alam na talaga nito kung saan tutungo ang dalawang ito. Parang napanuod na nila 'to K-drama eh, or 'di kaya nabasa na nila 'to sa Wattpad. Ang mga ngitiang ganito't ganyan, malamang sa alamang may future 'yan.

"Hoy, beb!" Tawag ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na matiim na nakikinig sa nakakatawang kwento ni Chanyeol. "Tapos na kaming magsagot ni Junma. Kayo ba?"

"Anong kayo ba?" Inosenteng tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Sabi ko kako ay kung kayo ba'y tapos nang maglandi--este mag-usap ni Chanyeol? Baka pwede mo nang ituro sa amin 'yung solutions sa problems na pinasagutan mo sa amin?" Aniya.

"Ay, oo nga pala." Nabalik sa tutor mode ang ulirat ni Baekhyun. "Mamaya ulit, Yeol ah. Tuturuan ko muna sila."

Wow ah. Nasa nicknames stage na sila. Stronger than Earth's gravitational pull ang attraction nila sa isa't-isa ah.

Mga around 9 o'clock na ata noong matapos silang mag-aral. After that kumain na sila ng dinner. Medyo naparolyo pa nga ng mata si Junmyeon kasi halos ilahat na ni Chanyeol ang chicken sa plate ni Baekhyun. Plus the fact na parang sila lang dalawa ang nagdi-dinner kasi sila lang dalawa ang malimit na magkausap while eating. 

Exactly 10PM noong napagpasyahan na ni Junmyeon na yayain na si Chanyeol umalis. (Yes, niyaya n'ya na si Chanyeol kasi mukhang kapag 'di n'ya niyaya paalis ang pinsan n'ya ay aabutin sila ng bukas dito sa dorm nina Baekhyun. Ganun sila ka-enticed sa isa't-isa.). Si Baekhyun na ang naghatid sa kanila palabas kasi busy na si Kyungsoo sa phone n'ya. Tumatawag na jowa n'ya eh. 'Yung Mr. Engineering last Engineering's Cup, si Kim Jongin ng CE Dep't.

"So, Baek. It's really nice meeting you." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Si Junmyeon ay nasa passenger's seat na, waiting for Chanyeol to go inside the car na.

"Ah yeah, It's really nice meeting you too, Yeol. You're so funny I could die laughing because of your stories." Sabi ni Baek.

"Haha, you too. Marami tayong similarities, nakakatuwa." Chanyeol said.

"Ingat kayo sa daan ah. Papasok na ako sa loob." Pamamaalam n'ya. "Junma, see you tomorrow sa school ah. Take care." Sinilip n'ya si Junma sa loob ng car.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you ulit nang marami, Baek. Love you na talaga!" Sabi naman ni Junma.

"No biggies, I'm glad I could help." Papasok na sana sa loob si Baekhyun nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay n'ya.

"Oh, Chan. Why?" Tanong n'ya. "You need anything?"

Napatigil si Chanyeol. Nag-isip sandali. "Baek, it's really nice talking to you. Sana hindi 'to ang last."

"Of course naman." Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

"So, pwede ko bang makuha ang number mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol at saka inilabas ang phone n'ya.

"Ah eh. I really like talking to you too kaso...." May pag-aalinlangan sa boses ni Baekhyun. Kinabahan si Chanyeol.

"Masyado bang mabilis?" Tanong niya sa sarili.

"Kaso....."

"Kaso????"

"Kaso wala kasi akong simcard number." 

The both of them bursted laughing.

That night ended with Baekhyun smiling to himself in his sleep and with Chanyeol thinking about his study session sa library with Baekhyun tomorrow. STUDY session talaga 'yun, 'wag malisyoso. 

Magi-study sila kung paano mag-aral while lumalandi. Charot!

...

HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY!


End file.
